To Be Wed In Dragnor
by Draconai
Summary: A serious wedding story by Draconai Auracto, a.k.a. the most heartfelt nuke that this lily bomber will ever drop. Do not read without completing "The Legend of Ransei - AuraX's Swansong". I say any more, my face is going to ignite.


Draco: ASURA DAMN IT, Draco, leave Ransei alone already!

Alright, this one takes place after Auroran Nightlight (which I am still punching myself for), but if you [neglected/were unable] to read that one, all you really need to know for this one is that Two Heroes of Ransei happened, Evia hit Rank III, everyone else hit Rank II, one _distortion_ of a lot of evolutions happened to match, Aurora _does_ now have a balcony in the Warlord Chamber, and Nobunaga left Ransei. Oh, and Evia's been teaching Oichi to use a rapier/buckler combo. Asura DAMN it, Draco.

Pokémon and protagonist © Nintendo. Character designs © Koei. Ransei © somewhere in the middle.  
>Melodic material within which bears vocals taken from DreamWorks' <em>How To Train Your Dragon 2<em>. (Link without providing spoilers for the film: w w w . youtube . c*o*m / watch*? v*=*v*C*O*e*4*x*-*L*X*c*E*) (Hatched Destruction, I _hate_ linking to YouTube videos in these things).  
>Officious material within that requires confirmation taken from Namco-Bandai's <em>Time And Eternity<em> (_Tokitowa_ if you've only seen the Japanese name) (I have no idea how much of this is religious and I do not give a significant portion of a _damn_. As far as I'm concerned, Namco came up with that).

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Wed In Dragnor<strong>

"I think we're done for today."

Ranmaru and his Lucario stepped out of Dragnor's supply store, content. Over the Warlord's shoulder was a bag of remedial items, merely to resupply his army, and the two of them had intentions to spar with one another as they headed back towards the castle.

A low growl from his partner caused Ranmaru to come to a stop. "Is something wrong?"

He followed Lucario's gaze to see a dark figure approaching a nearby jeweler's. Their body was abnormally tall - their head nearly made contact with the top of the doorway - and their figure wrapped in a hooded cloak of black that trailed to the floor. The Warlord exchanged glances with his partner; then he reached for his belt, slowly drawing his triangle blades and affixing them to the bracelets on his wrists as he followed the figure into the building, Lucario leaping atop the structure to provide ambush in case of pursuit.

The cloak had their gaze on a shelf of rings, looking over them slowly without so much as raising an arm. Slowly, Ranmaru stepped up behind them, his hands hooked behind his back like an innocent child as he approached; then he coughed lightly, prompting the figure to straighten suddenly.

"Judging from your fixation on the ring selection," he mused, "you intend either to ask a lady's hand in marriage, or rob this store of its small valuables."

He touched one of his blades lightly to (what he presumed to be) the small of the cloak's back.

"And judging from your garments," he added, "the latter seems indefinitely more likely."

A moment's pause; then the cloak dashed aside, heading out the door. Ranmaru took his own pursuit, signalling for Lucario to take action the moment he left the building. The jackal howled, leaping after the cloak; and the moment it seemed he would strike them to the ground, they stepped swiftly to the side, leaving Lucario to tumble to the pavement as Ranmaru chased after them.

The moment Lucario was on his feet, an Aura Sphere formed in his hands, and he hurled it past the cloak, detonating it in the air just ahead of them to spur them to slow to a stop.

Lucario skidded to a stop before them as they turned.

Ranmaru raised one blade up to the cloak's neck.

Or at least, he thought he did.

The hood of the cloak was empty, save for two shining, golden horns resembling those of the Auroran sigil. The cloak itself was undone, and after a confused moment's passage Ranmaru lowered his arm from the gap - and his gaze to the face looking towards him from about eye level.

Evia of Aurora chuckled nervously at the Dragnoran's confrontation. "Hello, Ranmaru."

Ranmaru blinked in confusion. "Lady Evia," he realized. "I... my apologies," he insisted, awkward detaching the blades from his wrists and slipping them back into his belt. "Your garments... your actions, they... I'm sorry."

He turned to walk away.

Evia rolled her eyes. "Five, four, three, two..."

Then he turned back around, and a shout was halfway out of his mouth when she slammed her hand against it.

+x+x+x+

Ranmaru insisted that Evia accompany him back to Dragnor Castle. With Nobunaga gone Alpha-knows-where, Dragnor had been entrusted to Ranmaru's care, and now the Warlord led Evia to the council room.

The moment the door was sealed, Ranmaru turned around to Evia.

"_What_ in _Distortion_ are you _doing_ in _Dragnor_?"

"I left Oichi in charge of Aurora," she insisted. "I'm in Dragnor as part of a journey to strengthen my Link with Glaceon. He's in the Dragon Chamber ri-" She winced in a manner Ranmaru had rarely seen outside of the field of battle - an empathic reaction to a Warrior's partner receiving a fierce blow. "-right now," she groaned, "and that monk has one _hell_ of a kick. Is this _really_ necessary?"

"You are in the castle of the kingdom presently under my rule," Ranmaru insisted, aiming his finger at her. "I _demand_ an explanation."

The way Evia averted her gaze was answer enough for Ranmaru, who lowered his hand with a depressed sigh.

"But as you are not inclined to thievery... I think I already know what that explanation will be."

Evia bit her lip tightly before nodding faintly.

Ranmaru sighed, stepping towards the nearest seat and slumping down upon it. Evia drew another close to her and sat down for herself.

"You intend to propose to Lady Oichi?"

"Yeah."

The room hung with an awkward silence.

"And... that is your reason for your journey?"

Evia nodded. "I told Oichi I wanted to go on a Link journey with Glaceon, and she bought it, hook line and sinker," she admitted. "Which, in all honesty, makes me want to question her opinion of me."

"You oughtn't," Ranmaru insisted. "She simply trusts you. If you claim you wish to strengthen your Link with Glaceon, she is the last person who would object to your desire - regardless of how strong your Link truly is, or how strong she believes it is." He angled his head to one side. "Forgive my curiosity, but... why would you come to Dragnor, merely seeking a ring?"

"I didn't," Evia admitted. "I retraced my conquest, observing at every jeweler I came across, looking for a fitting one. You might have interrupted me... but I doubtless would have spent hours there, without making a purchase."

Ranmaru tilted his head. "Are you certain that it is a lack of fitting inventory that has stopped you from making your purchase?" he asked.

Evia raised her gaze, shocked. "Are you saying I don't think she'll accept?"

"I'm saying you don't know in what manner to ask for her hand," Ranmaru corrected. "You're hesitating on the purchase because you don't know how long that ring will sit in your pocket while you try to find a way to present it."

The Auroran blinked, surprised. "I... you... I..."

Defeated, her gaze fell earthward. "You're right."

Ranmaru got to his feet. "What options have you considered?"

"Not many, to be honest," Evia admitted, not rising from her own seat. "In Aurora, a common Warrior's proposal is done with a ring affixed to the pommel of a blade." She drew the Warlord Sword from her back, turning the blade in hand so that it faced earthward as she grasped it in a backhand grip. "Asking for a hand in marriage, a man would hold their blade out like so, with the ring upon it. To accept, a woman would set one hand over the ring, and the other over her lover's own." She closed her empty hand upon the pommel, lowering the blade nervously. "But I fear it would be too obscure, too... informal, to someone from outside of Aurora."

"What others?" Ranmaru asked.

Evia shook her head. "Just one, and I haven't given it any serious consideration. As a little girl, I had fantasies that whoever asked me to marry him would lure me to the shores of Fontaine at sunset, fall to one knee at high tide, and hold out a ring with a diamond the size of a Rawst Berry."

Ranmaru chuckled. "I'm certain that every little girl has had that fantasy," he admitted, a smile on his face. "And several grown women."

That smile became awkward as he turned away, mumbling to himself, "Save... for those of Dragnor."

It took a moment for Evia to register what he had said; and when she did, she raised her gaze to him. "I'm sorry?"

"Was that out loud?" Ranmaru asked, raising one hand to his mouth without turning.

Evia nodded, a light 'uh-huh' passing through her lips. "What are the fantasies of Dragnor?"

Ranmaru leaned his head back, weighing his chances. "...Fantasies that come true," he admitted, "so long as the proposal comes from the one they fantasize."

"Is there some kind of omnipresent proposal I'm missing?" Evia asked.

"Yes," Ranmaru confirmed, turning to face Evia. "Between Dragnorans, a proposal generally doesn't come with a ring. It comes with a song. The... er... proposer... sings the first couple of verses, as our way of asking the question. The answer of 'yes' comes if the... proposee? continues the next verse, and from there the song merely escalates. They say Pokémon all across Ransei know this song, and will begin to orchestrate if the proposal is accepted. Everyone in Dragnor learns the lyrics as children. Lord Nobunaga actually proposed to Lady Nō, this way."

"How well did that go?" Evia asked, amused.

Ranmaru shuddered. "He had me spend time with Lady Nō until she was comfortable enough in my presence to allow small talk, then wait until she teased me about Oichi in a way that I could chain the conversation accordingly. Only after she knew the song by heart, and which lines were to which participant, did he propose. That was the worst nine months of my _life_."

Evia was doubled over laughing by the time he finished that comment.

"In any case," Ranmaru insisted once her laughter had cleared, "children of mutual adoration often sing this song to one another, in mimicry of adult proposals. I have no doubt in my mind that Oichi will recognize the song if you ask for her hand in this manner."

The Auroran was quiet for a long moment.

"Would... Would you be willing to teach me?" she asked, hesitation present on her voice. "I know this must be heartbreaking for you, asking something like this, but..."

Ranmaru shook his head, a faint smile on his face. "I accepted that Oichi was beyond my fortune from the moment your conquest reached Dragnor," he insisted. "If this is how you wish to ask for her hand, I will gladly teach you."

+x+x+x+

"I'm starting to see why Evia likes hanging out around here so much."

Oichi was currently leaning against the railing of the balcony in Aurora Castle's Warlord Chamber. Wigglytuff had long since fallen asleep beside the bed within, but Oichi had found it difficult to sleep without her beloved beside her. In one hand was a friendly letter that she had received from Dragnor, the contents of which she had memorized by now.

_Lady Oichi  
>How do you fare? I recently received a visit from Lady Evia, who claimed to be journeying so as to increase her Link with Glaceon. I see little room for improvement in that Link, but I can't imagine you of all people would doubt her word.<br>A jest about Lady Nō led to a chain in our conversation. Do you recall that proposal song we used to sing as children? As it happens, Aurora has something similarly unique. They would tie a ring to the pommel of a sword, and hold it out to the one they are asking, waiting for them to close their hands upon it - one over their lover's, one over the ring. I thought you might find it interesting, but personally I doubt it's very practical. I can't imagine there's any easy way to set that rope, and the handles of most blades I've tried (out of basest curiosity, mind!) were either too narrow to keep it there with friction or too broad to get it around the pommel.  
>I must ask, however: are you the only Warrior presently in Aurora? I understand that you are quite capable of holding your own in a fight, but I recall you had experienced a significant difficulty in defending Nixtorm during Gracia's incident with her melee bracelets. Given Hideyoshi and his Infernape in Ignis, I can only pray that you've not allowed an off-guard attack to topple you.<br>My deepest wishes that your sword remains strong  
>~Ranmaru<em>

The memory of how the two of them had played as children had set Oichi's face with crimson earlier, but now the thought only made her chuckle at their naivete. Still, from his mention, the song was fresh in her mind - she could have recited it aloud if she had so felt the need, and played both parts without a companion.

A light chill on her neck caused her to turn, finding no one there. She had, however, left the door to the chamber open, and with a roll of her eyes she turned back to the railing. _Glaceon must be having trouble sleeping,_ she figured.

A pause.

_Glaceon is supposed to be with Evia._

The chill on her neck again; this time the Dragnoran turned instantly, still finding the chamber empty. Concerned, she reached for her staff - though Evia had admitted she was swifter with her rapier and buckler than ever before, she preferred to carry her staff with her when not in battle - and stepped out of the chamber, looking for Glaceon; yet the hallway was empty, with no one there.

As she started to turn back into the chamber, the chill crossed her shoulder blades from her left; she stepped backwards into the hall before proceeding in the direction the chill had come from. Still it was empty, and the crossroads she came across, but again did a chill cross her back, and she quickly proceeded after it. In this fashion was she lured through the hallway, until she was passing the door by which to enter the Aurora battefield.

It was then that the chill caught the back of her neck, as though telling her to stop. Oichi glanced at the door, wary. Was this another midnight duel, wrought from challenge of yet she yet knew not the source?

Then a chime sounded from the other door.

And another.

And another, flowing a melody that was all too fresh in her mind.

In a shock, Oichi pushed the door open.

Evia was standing there, in her beautiful armour of cobalt and gold, silver moonlight gleaming off the horns of her Warlord Crown. Pillars of ice were arced around her, and as Oichi watched the melody rang as the flat of her beloved's Warlord Sword struck the pillars in beautiful harmony. Glaceon was curled nearby, and to her astonishment Wigglytuff was sitting next to him.

A single wordless verse of music.

Then Evia lowered her weapon, standing that her left horn was braced towards Oichi; and to her astonishment, the Auroran began to sing.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage sea~s  
>With ne'er a fear of drow~ni~ng...<em>"

Her gaze drifted to face Oichi as the slow words flowed.

"_And gladly ride the waves of li~fe  
>If you will marry me~e...<em>"

Her feet slowly turned to steps, approaching the Dragnoran ever so slowly.

"_No scorching sun, nor freezing co~ld  
>Would stop me on my jou~ne~y...<em>"

The Warlord Sword turned in her hands, that it would face the earth as she raised it towards her beloved.

"_If you would promise me your hear~t..._"

Oichi was astonished to see the ring of shining gold, imbued with an emerald befitting the Sky Demon, affixed to her pommel with the faintest ring of ice.

"_And love me... for eter~ni~ty~..._"

There was a deafening moment of silence, of _stillness_, as Oichi stood there, her gaze upon the ring, and Evia's upon her face.

Then Evia bowed her head, and closed her eyes with tears forming in the corners, and slowly began to lower the weapon.

She was astonished when Oichi's hand caught the handle, and her gaze rose to see Oichi had raised her gaze to her - and as though on cue, ice upon wind began to strike the frozen chimes behind her, and music borne of voice surround them as the Dragnoran began to sing.

"_My de~arest love, my darling dear  
>Your mi~ghty words astou~nd me<em>"

Her staff was nestled in the crook of her arm as she stepped forward, setting her hand over the ring at the handle, the pace of her words slowly increasing.

"_But I~'ve no need for mighty deeds  
>When I fe~el your arms aro~und me<em>"

Evia laughed in a release of nerves at that last line, tears now borne of joy trailing her face as the two began to dance with their hands on that blade.

"_But I~ would bring you rings of gold  
>And e~ven sing you po~etry<em>"

Her hand reached out to catch Oichi's cheek as she drew their hands upon the blade to her heart.

"_And I~ would keep you from all harm  
>If yo~u would stay besi~de me<em>"

Oichi smiled, drawing their hands back.

"_I ha~ve no use for rings of gold  
>I ca~re not for your po-e-try<em>"

She set one hand just over her ear, as though to muffle an unkind word, and Evia only laughed once more.

"_I on~ly want your ha~nd to hold_"  
>"<em>I on~ly want you ne~ar me<em>"

At this point did the two of them sing in unison, and Glaceon and Wigglytuff, still orchestrating, began to dance around their Warriors as they circled the blade held between them, singing now in unison;

""_To lo~ve and kiss and sweetly hold  
>For the dancing and the dre~aming<br>Through a~ll life's sorrows and delights  
>I'll ke~ep your love insi~de me<em>

_I'll swi~m and sail on savage seas  
>With ne'er a fear of drow~ning<br>And gla~dly ride the waves of life  
>If you will marry me~!<em>""

The song's last note faded to laughter between the two of them as they fell to one another's embrace. Wigglytuff held the note through their joyous sounds, but only until Glaceon slapped her with his tail, causing her to mumble something quiet as the two lovers pulled apart just enough that they could face one another.

"Where on _earth_ did you learn that song?" Oichi asked, tears of joy flowing down her own face now. "That melody is of Dragnor only! I thought I would need teach you _after..._"

"I had Ranmaru teach me," Evia replied. "But only after he caught me in Dragnor's jewelers, looking for a ring."

Oichi gasped, setting one hand over her mouth. "You mean to...? Are you saying...? Was your _whole trip...?_"

Evia nodded, a joyous smile on her face, and Oichi only fell into her embrace once more, squeezing the Auroran just tightly enough to show she was upset at being fooled - but only so little.

"From what I understand," Evia observed, "that orchestration... means you accept?"

Oichi bowed her head in exasperation.

"You're a demon."

"You're a goddess."

Now it was Evia who pulled away, holding out blade and ring once more.

"Oichi of Dragnor, will you marry me?"

The goddess in question shook her head in exasperation, closing her right hand over Evia's on the handle and her left on the ring atop the pommel.

"Yes, I will."

+x+x+x+

Motochika and Motonari were sparring upon the shores of Fontaine. Samurott and Serperior were watching them trade fierce blows and friendly words, but they chose not to participate in the fight themselves, content to merely relax.

Their relaxation was cut short when once meeting of crossbow and shamisen was punctuated by a sky-rending _screech_. The two Warlords brought themselves to a halt, turning towards the open waters. A moment's glance between them; then Motonari began to wind his crossbow with all haste as their partners came up to their sides, Motochika drawing his plectrum, in synchronicity with Samurott drawing his scalchop blade.

A figure on the horizon, black as night.

The Warlords' overlapping curses were overcome by another screech as the jet-black figure seared towards them, tearing through the air with speed that ought not belong to anything in this world. In but a moment was the Sky Demon before them at the shores, arcing back to avoid colliding with the shores - the wind in its wake tore up a wave that would have crashed upon the Warriors standing there, were it not for Serperior whipping up a Leaf Storm to guard it.

A familiar figure dropped off the legend's tail, reaching a shaky landing in the shallow waters as a familiar Hydreigon parted from the crests of its helm.

Motonari sighed, ceasing his winding as the Fool of Dragnor stumbled forward, a hand on his helm. "Nobunaga," he greeted. "I thought you had business across-"

A scream of blade against sheath sounded as the newcomer raised his longsword to the Greenleafer's face. His hand was quaking - Rekkūza's pace must have been a bit faster than he had anticipated - but his tone was firm.

"Did. I miss. The wedding?"

Motochika began to laugh upon realizing the cause for Nobunaga's appearance. "You're on a faster tempo than your cue, actually," he replied, causing Nobunaga to turn. "The ceremony's not for another week yet."

Motonari propped his crossbow over his shoulder. "Oichi didn't expect you until the day before it began," he admitted, watching Nobunaga look over his blade as though to question why dragon mist had not adorned it. "Perhaps you would like to stay here a while? You were always one to-"

He was silenced when Nobunaga stormed past him, pressing something small and round into his chest. The Greenleafer's free hand flew up to catch it as Nobunaga's parted from it with the words "Souvenir from Kalos", and he could only watch as the Dragnoran proceeded further into Fontaine.

Confused, Motonari glanced at the item - a small sphere, segmented across the center, coloured crimson across the top and white across the bottom.

+x+x+x+

In not two months from the proposal were the halls of Dragnor done up in beauty. A lovely carpet of shining crimson was rolled across the black tiles of the battlefield - the largest hall in the kingdom, if not the region - and the battle nodes were shut down, so as to not bring harm to the crowd now present on either side of the hall. Gathered there was every Warlord in Ransei (bar Kotarō of Yaksha), each of their partners, and all the Warriors under their command, glad to bear witness to the event. An altar had been set up at the defender's end, adorned with golden patterns befitting the Tower of Infinity.

Ranmaru stood there in a tuxedo of vast white, his arms linked to his sides with what appeared to be feathers, and a split feather pattern crossed his chest; his overall attire seemed to invoke resemblance to the White Yin. A book marked with a cross was held in one hand, and Nobunaga's longsword in the other; Lucario, Glaceon, and Wigglytuff were gathered to the side, though the other Pokémon in the hall stood with their partners. Ina stood nearby in the "best man" (best woman?) position, adorned in what appeared to be woven steel; Kunoichi waited nearby, in a dark red suit and tie. Mitsuhide was near the attacker's entry, at a huge pipe organ, with Gracia at his side holding the most beautiful wordless notes to the melody of _Destati_.

Evia stood at the altar for herself. She had gone through several choices of garments in preparation for the event: to wear her usual armour would be callous, a proper suit was too restrictive, a dress was just _not her_. Eventually, however, she had decided on a long, formal jacket in deep cobalt, with jet-black leggings and a bracelet in shining rose metal on either wrist. Her face was adorned in light markings - the faintest of black streaks beneath her eyes, the Aurora emblem in gold just out from under her hair - and despite herself, she found her fingers digging into each other nervously.

In time, it happened; the doors at the attacker's entry were thrown open, and Evia didn't need to see Oichi's face behind the veil to know the bride has arrived, cue _Dearly Beloved_ on Mitsuhide's huge pipe organ as her brother leads her down the aisle to meet with her groom.

Just the sight of her was enough to make Evia's heart dance in her chest. Oichi was adorned in a dress that looked like Alpha's Judgement had been woven into it; her every movement looked like her form had become light itself, dancing down the aisle. The garment bore only short sleeves that trailed nearly to the floor, and across Oichi's arms were wraps of crimson silk that caught the light so as to appear flames had engulfed her arms; the dress was also split down the front, revealing her legs were wrapped in the same fashion. In one hand was a bouquet of golden flowers that Evia recognized as Harena Roses; her other arm was linked with that of Nobunaga, who had traded his usual Warlord attire for a tuxedo in deep black, with his hands covered not unlike the guards on the Black Yang.

They arrived at the altar, and Nobunaga parted from Oichi so as to allow her to step up and face Evia; the Auroran reached forward to draw the veil back over Oichi's head, that her face might be unobscured.

Ranmaru bowed his head as the music faded, and the hall went silent for a brief moment.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of Evia of Aurora and Oichi of Dragnor in marriage."

He raised the book before him in one hand, his thumb between the pages to part them in the right place, and quickly lowered his gaze to the book. A moment's pause; then he narrowed his gaze, raising the page before him. "Wait, what... no, this can't be... this isn't... what kind of Distorted prick would abide by that?"

Evia coughed lightly to get Ranmaru's attention. "Is something the matter?" she insisted.

"Who the hell decided on this bag of Mulch?" he demanded quietly, closing the book and raising it before him.

Oichi glanced at the cover. "You did," she told him.

Ranmaru's eyes fell to the earth, though he did not bow his head. "Fair enough."

He tossed the book at Lucario, who quickly speared through it with the spike on his wrist and channelled enough aura through it to make earthen Order cry. With a slight pause to clear his throat (with a cough that sounded suspiciously like _I'll wing it_), Ranmaru began to speak again.

"Lady Evia. Lady Oichi. Between the two of you, I witness a bond of such immaculate strength, that before this day I would doubt it could exist between two humans. No lovers before now have chosen to join one another after facing such hardships as you have, and never again will such a union take place. The love between you two is of such honesty, such purity, that with no doubt in my mind can I say that this event, this ceremony, is but a formality. Were it to occur in any other fashion, were it to occur in any other place, were it not to occur at all; the bond between you two would not falter in even the slightest way.

"But you have chosen to perform it nonetheless. Thus in preparation for this day have we put aside all else. We have gone to our utmost lengths to ensure this ceremony does its greatest kindness to the bond between you two. Should the magic of Flowing Life cease to grace our bodies. Should the wings of Hatched Destruction cast over this region. Should the Alpha himself see fit to strike us down. Even in Distortion, under the whips of Antimatter, we would do our best to bless your marriage, that we may do it no disgrace."

At this point did her turn to Ina. "May I have the rings?"

Ina stepped forward, resting on her hand a cushion of icy white velvet. Upon it were two rings of shining platinum; imbued in each was a shining diamond, directly across from a brilliant pearl. Ranmaru accepted them upon the cushion and held them out to Evia and Oichi; the lovers accepted the rings, setting each into place upon one another's fingers as Kunoichi stepped up to take the cushion away.

He raised the blade above their heads, that it held the air between the two of them, its tip bracing towards the far end of the hall.

"Lady Evia of Aurora, do you accept the hand of Dragnor Oichi in marriage? Do you swear to be true, in good times and bad; to have and to keep her, for richer or poorer; to love and to honour her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Lady Oichi of Dragnor, do you accept the hand of Aurora Evia in marriage? Do you swear to be true, in good times and bad; to have and to keep her, for richer or poorer; to love and to honour her, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The blade was wrapped in dragon mist, its rainbow hues brighter than anything that had adorned that edge before; and slowly, Ranmaru swept the blade earthward between them, drew it up before his own face, and held it heavenward.

"Let this love survive beyond time and eternity."

The weapon turned in its hands, that its tip may face earthward, and Ranmaru raised it to his chest.

"You may kiss your bride."

Evia and Oichi each took a step forward, as though to draw one another closer than physically possible as they imprisoned themselves in their embrace, and their lips met to seal their union.

The hall erupted in a cascade of cheer as the two of them parted, turning as the mighty chords of _Vector to the Heavens_ sounded out of Mitsuhide's pipe organ. A smile adorned Oichi's face as she hurled the bouquet skyward, the ladies of the crowd clamoring to catch it; the victor was lost in the cheer as Evia caught the thrower in a bridal carry and departed down the hall. The Warriors of Ransei followed them out of the hall, out of Dragnor Castle, to where a chariot adorned in sound crystals and drawn by Rapidash waited; in this did Evia set her beloved before drawing herself up to join her, and the steeds cried out as they turned to the crowd, waving them off as they departed.

Kunoichi and Ina had made their way to the front of the crowd, despite that their position in the hall ought had left them at the back; and as the newlyweds faded into the forests of Dragnor the ninjette turned to her companion.

"Well, it went better than ours did."


End file.
